Lost Family
by Athena Dragonseeker21
Summary: Well this story was called Family Ties. I am changing up the story some but not much that is why it has a new name so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Family**

 **Chapter 1**

My name is Isabella Marie Cullen; I am the daughter of Kaylie Swan-Cullen and Carlisle Cullen. I was born May 16, 1681 in London, England. My mother died due to a complication during my birth. My father and I live with my grandfather and have since just after my birth. The way my father talks about my mother I wish that I had got to know her. I know that he miss her very much and sometimes I feel like it is my fault that she is gone. My father would not want me to think that way I know, but that does not stop me from doing so from time to time. My father is a healer and vampire hunter, he is at home with me as much as he can be. But his healer duties and my grandfather keep him pretty busy. My grandfather has been sick the last couple of days so I have not seen my father much and I miss him. He is going out again tonight. I worry every time he leaves that he is not going to come home.

"Father please do not go to night I have a bad feeling."

"Bell my darling I wish I could but this must be done, you know I hate leaving you but I must and I am so sorry for that." My father said to me as he went to walk out the door.

That night my father never returned home. I know that something bad had to have happened because my father would never have left me if he had a choice. Now both of my parents are dead and my grandfather is talking about training me to hunt the vampires as well.

I am going to go for a walk, I can't deal with him or this situation right now.

As I am walking down the street from our home toward the park something hits me from behind. I feel teeth bite into my shoulder, as they leave my shoulder I start to feel a burning sensation and I know that a vampire has bitten me. As I slip into unconsciousness all I can think is that I should have stayed home and read a book or worked on my needle work.

As I started to come to, I realized that I was in a building and that there was a man leaned against the wall closest to me. I know that I should be terrified but his eyes are gold and for some reason that put me at ease. After me just staring at him he starts to speak to me.

" Hello young one, How are you feeling?" He asked me in a slightly worried tone.

"Hello sir; I am okay, but there is strange feeling in my throat like it's burning. Its not real bad, but it is kind of unconformable." I said in a sing song voice that I didn't even recognize as my own.

"That is good. Do you remember your name?" He asked me with a look like he was hoping I did. Lucky for him I did.

"My name is Isabella Cullen, but I prefer Bell or Bella. You may call me Bella." I told him while wondering what I was going to do now. I know that I can't go home, but now what to do.

" Well Bella, My name is Matthew. Are you by any chance Carlisle Cullen's daughter?" He said and asked me with a strange tone to his voice.

"Yes, He is or should I say was. He died I think that or he is what I am now." I said to him with tears in my eyes and a sad tone in my voice.

"He is what you are now, a vampire. Unfortunately I was too late to save him from this horror much like I failed to save you. I am planing on going to the new world you may join me if you like. Your father left for that direction four days ago, after he woke up and realized what he became.

I sighed, I hope that he is okay. I then looked at Matthew and said " Yes I think that I will join you on your journey. Maybe we will run into him at some point."

"Maybe we will. For your sake I hope that we do." Matthew said to me as we started to leave the building we were in to head toward the port so we could swim across the sea to the new world.

As we were walking toward the sea, we heard a scream so we went to investigate and what we found was two vampire's attacking a young girl that was about my age. They didn't notice us yet so Matthew told me what to do to kill them and so that's what we did. We then burned the pieces. The girl thanked us and said that she would keep our secret, all she asked was that we stayed for at least a year so that maybe we could save others like her from this fate. So that is what we decided that we would do, because no one deserves to be forced into this fate like we were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Family**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Hey everyone, I am going back through and rewriting this story I decided that it could be better so I am try to do that. I do not own Twilight or it Characters, I do however own the plot for this story and the character Matthew. I hope you like this chapter please read and review. Also I am now co-writing this with a friend. We hope you like it.**

After saving the young girl just hours after my change Matthew and myself kept our promise to the girl and stayed in the London area for about a year before we began to travel to other parts of Europe. For the first few years we stayed close to London but by 1709 we decided to expand our travels and ended up in France during what happened to be the coldest winter in 500 years. After 6 years in France our travels led us to Spain where I learned the language quite quickly and felt at a loss when we departed in 1720.

Deciding to see what Romania had to offer us we had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting the Romanian duo Vladimir and Stefan. At their insistence we stayed for a while and learned all about Romania and its culture. A decade into our stay we had to bid farewell to the two as it was clear that our ways of life were not the same; while they fed from humans we were content to live off the animals, we were also content with who was in charge of keeping our kind in check whereas it was clear that Vladimir and Stefan wanted to overthrow the Italian coven. When they voiced this to us and requested we join them in their attempt to take over the Volturi we parted ways giving them no indication as to where we were heading next. Anywhere was better than Romania at this point.

We went back to our nomadic ways meeting and saving many people from the tragic fate of being bitten. Upon our arrival in Italy we were greeted by a young girl with red eyes and a sinister smile.

"Follow me please," blondie spoke; even with the dark and evil look she sounded like a child angel.

Matthew nodded and greeted the child, "I see that you received our request for an audience with the kings then?"

"We did, come." the blond child replied as she continued to walk down the path to a dark tunnel which I was to assume would lead us to the Volturi.

Not one for being around so many vampires I could feel my skin crawling. Even when it was just myself, Matthew and the Romanian duo I was at a constant bout of uneasiness. Although, part of that may have been due to their lack of self control when feeding or their talk of overthrowing the Volturi.

We walked for a good 15 minutes before reaching a set of solid oak doors, the doors opened and we silently followed the young girl into a spacious chamber. Upon entry I did a thorough scan of the room checking for danger points and entry and exit ways should we need them. Finally my amber eyes fell upon the three kings that Matthew had told me about. The same three that had apparently overthrown the Romanian duo centuries before.

The middle king stepped down from his perch and approached the two of us. "Ah Isabella, bellezza del cielo. Benvenuti a Volterra." He spoke in fluent italian as he held his hand out for me to take. Almost as if I was on autopilot I took the aforementioned appendage in greeting.

Almost as if trying to read my I watched as the king's facial expression changed from a simple welcome to one of shock and utter disbelief.

"What is this? A shield of sorts?" the dark haired king spoke while my hand was still in his grasp.

Trying to contain the feeling of tension rising around myself I gently pulled my arm back and placed it at my side. I tried my best to hold back my smirk as I explained.

"I must apologize, yes, I am a shield of both mental and physical assaults against my person and those I care about." I spoke rather contritely as I hadn't meant to offend anyone.

Before I could do or say anything else another rushed to the side of the stunned king. The blond king, the one who wore a bored expression but also looked as if he was the one you didn't want to cross.

"A shield you say? Interesting...I don't believe my brother has ever stumbled across one of those before." His voice droned as he stared into my eyes almost as if he expected me to argue or something.

"Well, what can I say? We shields don't tend to broadcast our abilities, people tend to want to use us as weapons. Ya know?" I spoke with sarcasm.

"How dare you take that tone with me?"

"How dare I? I come with information and you wish to talk about me, to me as if I am just a thing." I replied with an edge in my voice.

Matthew's hand touched my shoulder and he shook his head, while the third and final king had come down to join the group. Something was off with this one, he looked at me as if he felt something for me or knew of me somehow. He also looked a bit like some of the old drawings that I had found in my mother's trunk before I was turned. This one grazed the first one's hand his face also holding the blank expression.

"Brother, please. This is not why they have come to us."

"Ah, yes; the information on our dear friends Vladimir and Stefan. What news do you bring us of them?"

"My dear, perhaps introductions are in order first?" A fair haired beauty approached from behind.

The king chuckled but agreed, "my dear Isabella, I am Aro, these are my brothers Caius and Marcus.

"I apologize for my outburst but I am a person not something to be possessed and used at will for anyone." I informed the kings.

There was nothing worse than being used by people for their own personal reasons; it's part of the reason I come off as cold and sometimes bitter towards people I help because they had allowed themselves to be used...just like my father had.

"Child, what information is it you bring us?" A dark haired beauty spoke approaching king Marcus. I assumed she was his mate, something in me screamed for me to trust her but be wary of the Volturi itself.

Matthew decided at this point I needed to stop talking for a little bit and instead he began to tell of our journey and time with the Romanians which set Caius off on a tangit thinking we were spies for Stefan and Vladimir. Matthew explained how they insisted we travel with them for awhile but when they suggested the four of us start an army and attack the Volturi we parted ways. He informed the Volturi of our nomadic ways and how we just wanted peace to accept what we have become and try to save many from this fate. He told of our disgust at the thought of creating an army to attack the Volturi and of our immediate departure from the duo of Romanians. He told how he had requested this audience with the kings to inform them of what was to come so they were prepared.

The kings and their mates listened with great interest at how we were not only unable to be persuaded to help the two in their plans for take over but our self control at having not created any of our kind but saving others from this fate. Aro informed Matthew and myself we were welcome to stay in Volterra for as long as we wanted and we would always be welcome back. We were shown to rooms in the north wing of the castle which is apparently Marcus and Didmye's wing and left to our own devices. Matthew chose to take the time to go out for a hunt as the sun was setting while I remained in my room.

I found myself staring out into the fading sun wondering about my father. Had he chosen to stay home that night and listen to instead of following grandfather's orders to do what he hated most would things be different? Would he have been changed into this immortal creature? Would I have?

"The sun set is beautiful, yes?" Didyme's silk voice flowed from the doorway to my room.

I sighed, "yes, it is. I used to enjoy the sun on my face as a child and always begged my father to let me watch the sunset. Unfortunately those moments were few and far between."

"Why is that young one?"

"My grandfather; he was an avid vampire hunter and so we had to stay inside quite a bit. It became worse when my father took over for him as he got older and sick frequently."

"Is that why you choose to help those who are attacked by others rather than leave their lives up to fate?"

Again I sighed softly, "you could say that I suppose. I save people because I didn't ask for this. Honestly, who would? Living forever, never being able to feel the warmth of the sun, the taste of human food, children? Why would anyone give all that up for a life of darkness and loneliness?"

"I suppose we just adapt the best we can my child. Look at it all this way; how many people that you saved do you think would still be alive had you not been changed into a vampire?"

Pausing to think for a moment I knew Didyme was right; if I hadn't been changed then so many people would be lost. I smiled at the queen and admitted she was correct and that I was just bitter because many of our kind just don't seem to care about the effects this life may have on others.

After our first night in the palace we began to slowly work on defenses for the inevitable battle with the Romanians. I was quick the make my shield cover those I was loyal to; especially Didyme and Marcus. I felt they were family in some way but I wasn't sure. Unfortunately Caius and I got into another disagreement over whether or not Athenodora should be trained in battle should any of the opposing side get past everyone else and she need to defend herself.

"My mate will not be taught. She won't need to learn because nothing will make it past me to her." Caius argued.

I growled low in my throat to get the point across that this wasn't up for debate, "Aro and Marcus are letting their wives learn. What is it going to hurt honestly? Afraid she'll leave you if she knows she can fight back against what's outside these walls?"

I knew I was treading on thin ice but I needed to get him to attack so I could make my point. We bantered for a few more minutes before he lunged at me and allowed me to show him exactly why his mate needed to know how to fight. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Matthew was keeping everyone else back while Athenodora stood across the room from where Caius and I were attacking.

He swept his leg out to knock me down but I effortlessly lept over it while avoiding the fist that came towards my head thereafter. He went to kick out at my stomach and instead I used the momentum and his shoulders to leap over him and reach Athenodora. With my arm around her neck Caius had no choice but to admit defeat and that I was correct.

After training for the day when everyone was left to their own thing again I found myself wondering about Caius and Athenodora and how they would have been had life given them the chance to be parents. I don't know what caused this thought to cross my mind other than I can't stand how Caius is always so strict and by the book yet Athenodora wants to be active in this coming war with the Romanians. I can see how their parenting styles would greatly differ but a little girl with Caius' hair and Athenodora's facial structure running around the palace waving a little sceptre would be adorable and also hilarious. Sadly this thought will never be.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Family

Chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not own twilght. I do own Matthew. I am co-writting this with a friend. We hope you like it so Please Please Read and Review.

Three months after I had put Caius in his place about Athenodora training we began to notice that something was off with both of them, Athenodora was losing her basic vampire speed slowing down to the average human's speed during a crisis and Caius was looking more and more like he hadn't slept in years; which was true but it was really showing. I guess Caius had noticed as well because today we are all meeting in the council room to discuss whatever this problem could be.

"Everyone knows why we were called here correct?" Aro inquired as we all gathered around the table.

Everyone glanced around the table before I finally spoke up, "not really, no. Caius said something was wrong with Athenodora but thats all that was said. What's going on?"

If there was one thing I was it was loyal. Anyone messing with a member of the Volturi had me to answer to and if something happened to Athenodora then that was just a cry for execution. Nobody messes with people a Cullen calls family and gets away with it.

"For some unknown reason Athenodora has fallen ill, almost as if her body is reverting to that of a human once more. Her senses aren't as strong, she isn't quite as strong, and according to her the idea of blood is revolting human or animal; because yes, I tried both because I refuse to lose my mate." Caius explained.

Looking at Caius and then Athenodora I noticed something that I don't think anyone else had picked up on because even to me the idea was preposterous. In my years as a vampire I had never heard of it happening and if Caius was calling a meeting to inquire about what could be happening to his mate then I assume none of the Volturi had ever heard of it either. I stepped closer to the couple to make sure I was hearing correctly before mentioning my thoughts to anyone and causing a panic. Before I was able to get any closer Caius had growled at me.

Rolling my eyes I nudged him aside, "Caius, do you want to know what's wrong with Athenodora or what? I can't confirm my theory if you aren't going to allow me near her and you know it."

Athenodora placed her hand upon his shoulder and gave a gentle nod for him to step aside. I stepped closer and sure enough there it was...a gentle but steady thumping sound of a human heart beat.

I let out a chuckle and in return received strange and questioning looks from everyone around me. Matthew approached me and reminded me that I should explain my theory before Caius took my head off.

"Isabella, what is it? What's wrong with Athenodora?" Didyme asked concern for her friend lacing her voice.

"I believe what Isabella is trying to get out is that Athenodora has conceived." Matthew explained.

Caius still looked confused so I walked closer to him, "you're gonna be a daddy."

Finally it dawned on him before he promptly fell to the floor.

"Well then, I believe Caius has successfully become the first vampire in existence to faint." Didyme chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at the childish behavior of the ancient blond vampire. How could someone so afraid of childbirth be a ruler for as many years as he has.

Caius came to a few minutes later while everyone had already started to separate returning to their own existence. Didyme and Sulpicia had escorted their friend to her room while Caius had decided to take a walk in the gardens and ponder what this would mean for the future. Lost in thought he never heard the approach of their traveling friend; Eleazar.

"Is something troubling you my old friend?"

"Eleazar, welcome back. I hope your travels were well." Caius spoke his heart not really in the conversation.

"They were wonderful, I simply cannot wait to show the ladies what I have brought back for them. Enough about me, what is troubling you?"

Caius sighed, "Athenodora has somehow become with child and we are all at a loss as to how it came to be."

Eleazar looked quite curious at this news, "has anything come in contact with her or have any new people arrived in the palace?"

Caius shook his head before it dawned on him about Bella and Matthew arriving after Eleazar had departed for his travels. He explained the newcomers and began to ponder on the thought of one of them causing this mysterious conception.

"I would like to meet these newcomers if that is alright with you? Perhaps I can make some sense of this mystery."

Caius nodded his head and the two headed back into the palace unaware of just how their lives were all about to change. Neither were aware of the two pairs of eyes watching them in the distance. Once they arrived in the throne room Caius had Jane fetch everyone for another meeting one that would hopefully give some insight to Athenodora's miraculous conception.

"Ah, Eleazar, welcome home. How were your travels?" Athenodora questioned upon seeing the youngest guard member return home.

After the royal members greeted their returning member the rest of the guard welcomed Eleazar back before Matthew and I walked closer to the front of the room. They were unaware that there had been a missing guard member for 20 years since they were still pretty new to the Volturi having only been here for about 5 years.

"Hello, you must be Matthew and Isabella. My name is Eleazar." the new arrival spoke to us.

"It's just Bella, I don't answer to Isabella." I shook his hand but immediately pulled back; something felt off about this man almost as if he was searching for something when he looked at me.

Eleazar chuckled, "I apologize, Caius had informed me of Athenodora's ability to conceive a child."

"That had you staring at me like a freak of nature for what purpose?" I replied in a snarky tone. Even living with the Volturi for 5 years hadn't made me comfortable around new vampires; especially ones that were staring at me for no apparent reason.

"That was my doing, I asked him to see if somehow you or Matthew had an ability of some sort to make this happen. I just need answered." Caius said with finality in his voice.

Being who I am I refused to accept the fact that Caius had another vampire use his ability on me without my consent first. "That was an invasion of my privacy. I think I would have said something if I had a special ability to make a woman pregnant don't you?"

Caius stepped in front of me, "I had a right to use any means necessary to find out how this happened to my mate. If you don't like it then leave."

Three collective gasps filled the throne room as Caius and I faced off. This was a tiresome battle that I was growing weary of having with the blond leader. I didn't need to be here, I chose to. If I was no longer wanted then that's fine with me. I certainly didn't need these people.

"Caius, think of what you are doing." Athenodora pled with her mate.

"I am well aware of what I am doing Athenodora, this doesn't concern you." Caius roared at his wife.

Aro stepped forward and with sad eyes spoke, "perhaps it is for the best that Bella depart from us for a while, I'm not saying leave the city but just leave the palace for a few months."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I've been loyal to these people for years even before I met them and even treat them as family. I simply nodded my head and walked out of the throne room ignoring Didyme and Marcus' calls for me to come back. I should have known I was better off alone.

I left the palace peacefully and didn't plan to return until someone sent for me. Until then I would keep my distance and hope for the best with Athenodora's child.

After wandering the city for a couple of days I found a beautiful farm on the outskirts of Volterra that had plenty of space to expand the semi-large ranch house and a stable for horses. I decided to purchase it with some of the money that Marcus and Didyme had given me. I decided to leave the stable house in case I wanted to purchase some horses later on down the road. Even if I decide to return to the Volturi I have every intention of keeping this house for future escapes. I don't plan to make any changes at the moment because well, it's just me but if I ever find my mate or a coven to call my own then maybe expansions will be necessary.

It's been almost a year since I was thrown out of the Volturi and while the lonely life was okay for awhile I began to miss my 'adopted' family. I often found myself wondering how they were and how Athenodora and her baby were. There are some nights I walk past the palace just to hear the baby cry so I know everything is okay.

The rain was a heavy downpour when I heard the knock on my front door. Curious as I had never had a visitor before I opened the door to see a soaking wet Jane her golden eyes filled with worry and dread.

"What happened?" the words fell from my mouth before I could even think.

"We were attacked, Alec, myself and Felix were doing a perimeter check but somehow they got past us." Jane answered choking back a sob.

"Who?" Panic rising, I didn't even know if Athenodora reverted back to a vampire after the baby was born.

"The Romanians…"


End file.
